


Meet Cute

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [117]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Seth and Dean share a cab.





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: an you do ambrollins with the cab au prompt? xx

Dean curses as he ducks into the rain, wincing as the storm picks up. He spots a cab parked on the curb and heads for it, diving into it and slamming the door.

“Fuck.” He mutters, glancing up at the cab driver, about to give him his address.

“Um, hi.” The guy sitting next to him says, amused.

“Fuck.” Dean says again, looking at him.

“You said that already.” The guy points out, smirking.

“Yeah. Uh, hi. I don’t really want to go back out into that storm, so you mind if we share?” Dean asks, jabbing a finger at the window.

“No, that’s fine. Where are you headed?” The guy asks.

“Willowbrook Apartments.” Dean says, glancing at the cab driver again as he pulls away from the curb and into traffic.

“Oh, cool. That’s where I’m going. You live there?” The guy shifts to face him more.

“Yeah. I’m Dean.” Dean sticks out his head between them.

“I’m Seth.” Seth grins at him, shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet ya.” Dean smiles back.

They make small talk as the cab works its way through the city, finally stopping at their apartment building. Dean makes to get his wallet out, but Seth waves him off. “I’ve got it.”

“You sure?” Dean asks.

“Yeah. I was coming here anyway. But if you really wanna pitch in, you could give me your number.” Seth smirks handing over his credit card.

Dean looks at him, considering him. Then he digs a pen out of his bag and grabs Seth’s arm, scrawling his cell number on his forearm.

“Call me.” He says, winking before getting out and rushing into the apartments, heading for his complex before Seth can say anything.

Seth takes back his credit card and grins down at the number on his arm. 

“Good luck.” The cab driver says as Seth ducks out of the cab and heads to his own building, shielding his arm from the rain so the numbers don’t smudge.


End file.
